Another world
by yarmantho
Summary: Reina and her best friend, Fasya was sent to Middle Earth. However, they were seperated. Fasya had been taken hostage by Saruman and he asked Reina to bring him the One Ring if she wanted to get Fasya back and went home. Could she chose between her best friend and her new friends ? - This is my first fanfic, Please review -
1. Prologue

Prologue

I checked my backpack once more.

Flashlight, _check._ Sleeping bag, _check._ Compas, _check._ Tent,_ check._ Rope, _check._ Water bottle, _check._ Soap, _check._ Shampoo,_ check._ Toothbrush and toothpaste, _double check._ Spare t-shirts and jeans, _check. _Two cup noodles, _check._ Knife, _check._ Perfume, _check._ Lighter, _check._ Paracetamol, _check_. Bandages, _check._ Antiseptic_, check_. Mosquito repellent, _check._ Power bank,_ check._

I smiled to myself, satisfied with my work. I looked at my own reflection on the mirror and inspected my clothing carefully. I wore a black t-shirt, brown leather coat and dark blue jean. I put on my dark chocolate boots and strapped my watch.

I grabbed my smartphone on the table beside my bed and stuffed it inside one of my pocket . I looked around my room for last inspection. My eyes stopped at the taser and handgun which were laying inside of an opened cupboard beside two packs of ammos. I grabbed them quickly and shoved them inside my-almost-bursting big black backpack.

A knock came from my apartment door, I sighed and flung my big backpack on my shoulders. I stooped under the weight for a while and dragged myself to open the door.

"Hiya ! Ready ? " said my best friend—Fasya cheerfully.

We had been planning our little hunting trip for weeks, though mostly were Fasya's ideas—no wonder she was so excited like this. Actually, that hunting trip also doubled as hiking and camping trip because we were planning to stay for two days in the wilderness and that's why I double checked my backpack 'cause if I missed anything then that 'two days' might became disastrous for me.

I just nodded and followed her to the basement. She went to her car and started the machine. I put my backpack beside hers and got in. Apparently her backpack's size rivaled mine.

" So, we were going to drive to the nearest village at the foot of a mountain, then we went up. Sounds good ?" she asked.

"Yeah, clear. " I answered lazily.

" You don't forget anything, don't you ?"

" Nah, what do you pack anyway ?"

"Well, some basic things and the triology of Lord of the Rings books." She said.

I looked at her incredulously, " Seriously ? I mean, I know of your obsession with Lord of the Ring, it just seems crazy carrying books to a trip like this !"

"Well, if I get bored then at least I have something to read." She shrugged it off.

" You already memorized all of it by heart now ! How many times had you read those books over and over again ?" I said, exasperated.

She tilted her head and grinned." I think it's my tenth time."

I just shook my head.

* * *

After two hours of non-stop driving, we finally arrived at the destination. We carried our large backpacks and started climbing. At first, it was easy but after hours of climbing, we began to feel tired and the terrain became more dangerous. There were a lot of cliffs here and there. It took all I had to make sure I didn't fall from one of the steep cliffs.

Fasya walked in front of me in silent. Her breath was more labored, but she didn't seem like she wanted to stop any time soon. I didn't know whether she was actually still able to go or maybe too stubborn to stop.

I was just gonna called out to her for rest when she accidentally slipped and loss her balance toward the cliff.

_Shit!_

I was running—as fast as the rocky terrain allowed me—and grasped her hand just in time stopping her from falling into the chasm below.

" Reina !" Fasya shouted out—her hand slowly slipped from my grasp.

" No ! Hold on ! " I shouted desperately,It's true that my body strained from holding her and I was in the brink of falling myself.

" Let me go !" she said.

" No ! Do you wanna die ?"

" At least that way we're not gonna die together !" she snapped.

"Like hell I'm gonna let my best friend die in front of me !" I snapped back and unconsciously dragged my body too low. I lost my footing and then all hell broke lose. 

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter is kind of rubbish, but please give it a chance. **

**Sorry for bad grammar. **


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I found myself standing on the top of a tower. In front of me, an old man with long white hair and white beard stood. He wore a white robe and hold a staff in his hand. I saw another figure behind him, but it was too dark to see clearly. The old man looked at me as if he was trying to figure me out. He murmured something and his staff glowed. The light from his staff illuminated his face which made his face looked more creepy. Somehow, for one reason or another, I felt a strong power coming from him.

He wasn't an ordinary old man that's for sure.

I eyed him warily, " Who are you ? Where am I ? Am I dead ? " I decided to ask him.

" I'm Saruman, you're in Isengard and no, you're not dead ," he said calmly with a soothing voice, " But that isn't the point of bringing you here—"

I opened my mouth to interrupt, but the old man raised his hand .

" I know you might have a lot of question, but save that for later. For now—" his eyes bored into mine and his voice became more menacing, " I want you to bring the One Ring here, either with the Ring bearer or without him. "

I shivered under his scrutinizing gaze. I vaguely remember Saruman, Isengard and One Ring from the story that Fasya had told me—The Lord of the Rings story—but my mind seemed blank at the moment.

" You have to succed at all cost, or else—" he gestured beside him. The light from the staff hit the figure. Fasya was hanging unconscious, tied to a stake. Her face was pale under the light, several cuts lined her cheeks. Her wavy blonde hair was disheveled. Her blue t-shirt was torn at several part. Dried blood trickled from various other cuts in her arms and legs.

I froze in terror. " FASYA ! " I screamed and tried to run towards her, but my leg didn't move, it was as if my legs were chained to the stone floor. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER ! LET HER GO ! " I snarled at Saruman.

"I didn't do anything, not yet, but if you didn't bring the One Ring here, I can do worse. Serve me and I will let you go home and live with your best friend. Fail me…well, I can do worse to her and I will make sure you will suffer, both you and your friend." He said, " I'll be waiting. "

His face twisted into a smile—fake creepy smile. My vision blurred and I tumbled into darkness.

* * *

I woke up feeling like I'd been falling from a cliff—which actually I had. My head hurt so bad and my back felt sore. I felt grass under my back.

'_This is definitely not the place before, what the heck had happened before ? A dream ?' _ I thought.

I tried to get up which seemed to be a bad mistake. My head spinned and I was hit by an awful nausea. However, before I even got to my feet, I felt the edge of a cold steel blade pointing at me at a dangerously close range.

I gulped and glanced up. A scruffy tall man with greasy black hair stood above me. It was too dark to make out any other features.

_Shit ! Is this man insane ? Pointing sword at random people ?_

"Who are you ? I saw you pop out of thin air and suddenly screaming. Where do you come from ? Who do you work for ?" he asked without even removing the blade.

"Uhm…do you mind if…." I gestured to the sword timidly "… you put it away ?"

" Answer my questions first ! " he demanded.

" Fine, then…uhm…my name is Reina Aveline, I am from Manhattan." I answered, "And…I work for my boss, Vania at an inn as a receptionist, if that's what you mean ."

"Manhattan ? I never heard of that place. Where is that ?" he asked in confusion.

" You know, America ?"

"No, I don't. "

" You don't know America? It's like, one of the biggest country in the world. I mean, even children knew where America is, they learned it in school. "

The man looked a little offended, " No, and children here never learned about America, wherever that is. "

" There is no way you never know America ! Where the hell are you from anyway ! Planet Mars ?" I snorted, losing my temper and forgetting about the sword for a moment.

"Planet Mars ? I'm not from planet Mars. "

"That's not what I mean. " I said exasperatedly then glanced at the sword again," Ehm… now that I had answered your question, can you remove your sword now ? "

The man seemed to think for a moment and put the sword down.

" Thank you ! " I sighed in relief and looked around the ground for my backpack and found it beside me. I grabbed it and rummaged it to find my taser and handgun. Fortunately I managed to find it without ransacking my backpack first. I slipped the taser into my other pocket and attached the holster to my belt for quick access. I mean, who knows if there is someone who would pointed a sword on me again ?

I stood up and saw the man looking at me warily.

" What ? Is there anything wrong ?" I asked innocently.

"What is that thing you just took out ?"

'_Did he really doesn't know about taser and handgun ? ' _I thought.

" It is called taser and handgun." I said without further explanation.

"Taser ? Handgun ? What is it for ?"

" Well, you see…, it's for protection. " _A quite deadly weapon actually, _ I added in my head.

The man just nodded but he didn't elaborate any further to my relief. I didn't want to know what he would do if he know that I carried a weapon actually, considering the first thing he did was pointing a sword at me.

* * *

Aragorn's pov

Today was a very unusual day indeed, even for me. Just as I was about to camp, a young woman suddenly pop out of nowhere. I was asking her questions just to make sure that she wasn't a spy or an enemy—even if I actually felt a little bad for pointing a sword at a young woman. This woman—Reina Aveline didn't seem to be a spy or an enemy though, judging from her confused look and her answers—which actually didn't make a lot of sense.

"Mister…, where am I ?" she asked.

" Strider, you may call me Strider, and you are in Eriador, close to the village of Bree. " I said.

" Bree ? Eriador ? Where is that ? I never heard of Bree or Eriador when I travelled with Fasya. And I had travelled a lot, even to little countries and villages." she asked again, looking more confused.

"Well, Bree is in Eriador and Eriador is in Middle Earth. " I replied.

Her eyes widened and she looked like she remembered something.

" You do know Middle Earth, right ?" I asked again.

Reina just nodded, she opened her mouth like she wanted to say something but closed it again.

" Can I come with you to the nearest village—Bree ? I don't really know this area and I'm afraid I'm lost." she asked.

I observed her more closely . She sounded odd, but not in a bad way though.

" All right " I said, sliding my sword back into the sheath. " But, I'm staying here tonight, if you want to come with me, I'll take you tomorrow to Bree. "

Reina smiled gratefully, " It's okay. Thank you, Strider ."

* * *

**A/N : Well, this chapter is longer than before, I hope its better too ! :)**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Reina's pov

It was raining, and I was getting colder by the moment. I had tried rummaging my backpack earlier, hoping that somehow I brought an umbrella—which would be very very useful—but I didn't bring it. Instead I pulled my coat tighter, trying to make myself warmer and failed miserably.

I sighed exasperatedly.

'_How the hell did I get in this situation ?_ ' I thought to myself.

First, somehow it seemed like I was stuck at Middle Earth—a fictional world from Lord of the Rings. Actually when Strider had said that I was in Middle Earth I was going to accidentally blurted out that "Middle Earth was a fictional world in a book. " but fortunately I had managed to stop myself before I said anything that I might regret later. I really couldn't imagine what Strider would do if I said that and I'm afraid of his reaction. Somehow, I vaguely remembered Fasya's story and I'm pretty sure that she mentioned Strider in it but I couldn't place it—damn my memory, how I wished I had paid more attention to Fasya's blabbering now.

If I was really stuck in a fictional world then maybe that the dream earlier might not be a dream at all because I didn't see Fasya nor her backpack around and even if I didn't want to admit it—that Fasya might be in Isengard with that Saruman—I couldn't shake the nagging feeling in my head that it's true. If that's true and I really had to bring the One Ring to Saruman which was evil according to Fasya, then that mean I had to join the Fellowship one way or another and then betrayed them during the journey. I didn't want to betray anyone and I hope somehow I found another way to get Fasya back without bringing the Ring to Saruman. But the worst of all ? I didn't really know what would happen in the Lord of the Rings story. Sure, I may knew some things and important events like Boromir's death but I didn't know the details like the places and such—it was Fasya who remembered all the story thoroughly and the Lord of the Rings books were all in Fasya's backpack which was missing at the moment, so I couldn't read the books too.

'_I wished Fasya was with me right now. Or at least, just let Fasya switched with me, that way she would always knew what will happen not like me.' _ I thought.

I followed Strider quietly behind him. He didn't really seem to be the friendly type which could give me some much needed advices if I told him of my situation without telling me that I'm crazy, so I decided not to tell him—or in the matter, anyone yet—about this.

* * *

I had never watched the Lord of the Rings movies so I didn't actually know what to expect of this village—Bree so I was merely prepared myself for the worst kind of village I had seen. But when I had actually arrived at Bree, I realized that it was worse than what I had prepared myself for. For example, the place was stinking—well, actually for a village with cattles around it was actually quite normal, but the worst village I had seen didn't have cattles and the smell in the air made me wrinkled my nose in disgust. I felt like I wanted to throw up soon.

I shook my head, '_I really hope perfumes were already invented here.'_

" Reina, we're heading for Prancing Pony. " Strider said, breaking my thoughts.

" Prancing Pony ? What is that place ? "

"It is an inn. You said you work at an inn before right ?" he said again.

" Uh…, well…, yes. But it's a different kind of inn. " I looked at the building with the sign 'The Prancing Pony ' in front of it, " It looked more like a pub than an inn to me. "

Strider chuckled, " Well, actually it is a pub and an inn."

I nodded and went inside after him.

* * *

Actually, The Prancing Pony was quite nice and it looked normal to me. Men were drinking, eating, laughing and gambling—just the usual scene at a pub—if not for the knowledge that I was in Middle Earth, I would have thought I was still in America.

I was just going to order some beer and something to eat when I realized I only had dollars with me which I'm pretty sure would be useless in Middle Earth.

I sighed and joined Strider who was sitting with his hood hiding his face in the shadow near the window, calmly smoking a pipe. I needed money and my best bet was Strider—hopefully he would lend me some.

I nudged him, " Hey, Strider, can you lend me some money? "

" Sure. " he said—handing me a few odd coins.

" Thanks. " I grinned and walked away to the bartender.

I ordered myself a tankard of beer and a bread. I finished the bread in a minute and started to sip the beer. I looked at Strider again. He seemed so mysterious and somewhat menacing under that hood of his. I shook my head.

" Why do you wear a hood when you are in a pub ? It's not like you're hunted down by someone right ?" I asked him out of curiosity.

"I have to. People around here aren't really fond of me. "

I arched my eyebrow, " And why is that ?"

"Because I'm a ranger." He simply said.

I was going to ask him something more when the door of the pub opened again and four small men—no…,I remembered clearly that Fasya called small men like this as hobbits—came in. The one with dark hair looked around him warily as if someone would suddenly attack them out of nowhere.

"What's wrong with them ?" I asked Strider.

"Watch them. " he said.

"Why ? They're just normal hobbits who came to this place, aren't they ?"

"Danger is nearby. " he answered.

"Huh ? What are you saying about ?" I looked at him in confusion.

"We always need to be careful because as I said before, danger is nearby. I can sense it. "

I shrugged and watched the hobbits. The dark haired one went to the bartender—or innkeeper—and then each of them ordered beer and a lot of foods. They sat at one of the table and two of them seemed to relax and then left the table to order more beer while the dark haired one still wore a guarded expression.

I leaned back in my chair and watched them closely—hopefully without getting caught.

The other hobbit which sat with the dark haired one began to talk about us from the looks on their faces and the occasional glances at our directions—it seemed like they were getting suspicious. I glanced at Strider who didn't say anything. '_Didn't he noticed that ?'_ I wondered. If we kept watching them then we were going to be discovered soon and he still stared at them under his hood like before.

I gently elbowed him to get his attention " They noticed us. If you keep staring like that especially with your hood on, you will only look like a bad guy waiting to catch his prey and I'm pretty sure you won't leave a good impression on them." I hissed.

Strider chuckled at the comment, " Don't worry they don't seem to notice us now. "

I looked back at the hobbits, one of the two which left the table earlier was in the middle of a crowd. He was drunk and had started to blabber about a lot of things—including Frodo Baggins, if I'm not wrong. The dark haired one had noticed that as well and he was panicking. He started to get through the crowd toward his companion only to be pushed around by the people, stumbled and fell, then suddenly vanished.

I choked on my beer and sprung to my feet. Even Strider had stopped smoking from his pipe and looked more alert.

" What the hell ? " I said, " No one can suddenly vanish just like that right ? "

The crowd had started talking about the vanishing hobbit and they all searched for signs of the hobbit.

I was looking around as well, when suddenly the said hobbit popped out of nowhere and was gasping for breath in front of me.

"What the—" I said in surprise. The hobbit looked up and murmured sorry and tried to stalk away. But then, Strider grabbed the startled hobbit by the collar and dragged him away. He pushed the hobbit roughly against the wall.

" You draw too much attention to yourself, Mr Underhill. " Strider said.

He dragged him to the Hobbit's room. I frowned at them, " Hey ! Strider ! Stop it ! " I said, following Strider to the room and closed the door behind me.

"What do you think you're doing ?" I asked Strider, standing between him and the poor hobbit.

"This is not your business, Reina. " he said.

"You can't just drag a defenseless hobbit out of nowhere even if the said hobbit was magical and had suddenly vanished. You scared him." I glared at him. The hobbit had stood up and was looking at me questioningly but I ignored him.

"I know that." Strider said, he turned his attention back to the hobbit.

The hobbit paled slightly under his gaze, " What do you want ?"

I stepped back and watched from the side, it didn't seem like Strider would follow me if I asked him to just leave the poor hobbit alone. I would just intervene again if things got ugly.

"You should be more careful with the thing that you carry, Mr. Underhill…or rather Frodo Baggins. " Strider said.

I raised my eyebrow questioningly, " Wait, is he Frodo Baggins or Underhill ?" I asked.

Strider gave me a look to silence me. I quickly closed my mouth. I didn't want to be at the end of that sword of him ever again so I thought it would be better if I just dropped the matter and kept quiet until the end of the conversation.

* * *

**A/N : I love writing this chapter ! :D After Reina met Strider and Frodo then I can finally get to the main plot. **


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Aragorn's pov

Gandalf said that I was supposed to find a hobbit named Frodo and escorted him to Rivendell. At first, I was actually planning to explain things to Frodo clearly, but now that Reina was here, I had to change my way of telling him so that I didn't leak to much information for her.

Even if all my instincts said that Reina wasn't an enemy or a spy I still couldn't put my guard down around her. After all she was still a stranger to me, and it was better to be safe than sorry later. That's why I didn't tell her anything about Frodo and the One Ring. But I clearly didn't count that she would came and tried to defend Frodo from me ! Well, I had to admit my way of approaching Frodo wasn't the best, actually it was a little rough—okay, too rough maybe—but why should a young woman tried to intervene, she didn't truly believe she could stop me if I didn't want it, did she ?

After I had glared at her earlier, Reina had wisely chosen to back off and listen at the side without interrupting—hopefully.

I sighed and turned my attention back to Frodo.

" I carry nothing. " he said, quivering slightly under my gaze.

" Indeed ? I can usually avoid being seen if I wish, but to disappear entirely ? That is a rare gift. " I said as I yanked back my hood, revealing my face.

" Who are you and who is that woman ? " he glanced at Reina.

"I am known around here as Strider and you must had already knew that earlier by your conversation with the barkeeper—Butterbur. " I said.

Frodo nodded and looked expectantly at Reina. She was a little bit surprise at the sudden attention at her, but then she straightened herself and said, " My name is Reina Aveline."

Frodo averted his gaze back to me warily.

" Are you frightened ? " I asked him.

" Yes. " he replied curtly.

"I know what hunts you. "

Then I heard some sounds in the corridor and I deftly drew my sword. The door burst opened and the other three hobbits stood on the doorway. One of them was squaring off with his fists, the other one brandished a candle stick, and the last one held a chair.

" Let him go, or I'll have you ! " the one with his fists said.

I sheathed my sword and smiled a little at the courage of Frodo's companions—he got very interesting companions indeed.

" You're brave, little hobbit, but courage alone won't save you. " I said and turned at Frodo, " You can no longer wait for the Wizard, Frodo. They're coming. "

A look of understanding dawned at Frodo and then it was replaced by frightened. His companions tightened their grip at their make-shift weapon—even if I personally think it was ridiculous to try and fight them off with candle stick and a chair—and looked around warily.

" What do you suggest we do ?" Frodo asked grimly.

" We change room. " I simply said and turned to Reina, "Can you help me with something ? "

Reina nodded, " What is it ? "

I told her to asked Butterbur for a new room and pillows as substitutes for the hobbits in their old room.

" Okay. " she said and left quickly.

* * *

Reina's pov

The conversation between Strider and Frodo became more and more confusing to me. I realized that I actually didn't know anything at this point. I was frustrated, heck , I just wanna yell at the top of my lung and told myself that this was all a dream.

When Strider said that they were coming, the atmosphere tensed as if something bad were going to happen, and no one told me what was going to happen ! I was starting to feel kinda left out by them . What kind of secret did they have anyway ?

I walked out to do Strider's order. It was clear that Strider didn't trust me and that he didn't want to tell me about what's going on so I thought it might be better if I get away from them so I didn't need to listen their confusing conversation anymore and that's why I took Strider's order without questioning it any further.

After I had get a new room and some pillows, I went back to meet Strider in Frodo's room. Immediately all eyes turned to me warily as I opened the door with a creak then after they saw me, they seemed to relax a little.

" Does anyone ever told you to knock first ?" Strider asked.

" Sorry for not knocking when my hands are full. " I said sarcastically, holding up the pillows for good measure.

Strider sighed, " Here is the plan, we put this pillows under the blankets as ruses in this room, then we stay in the new room Reina had ordered. "

" That's good and all but why should we trust you ?" one of the hobbits asked him.

" Because you can't get out of here alone. " he said.

" After this, what are you planning to do ?" Frodo asked.

" I am planning to take you to Rivendell."

Frodo nodded, seemingly satisfied with the answer. Everyone seemed to understand what's going on and I was starting to get more curious.

"Hey, does any of you mind telling me what's going on now ? Who are you trying to hide from ? " I asked out.

" You will know in due time. " Strider said cryptically.

I snorted, " Fine, do what you want, just left me out. I'll be in the new room if you need me. " I waved my hand dismissively and went to the new room I ordered before.

* * *

The room was medium-sized but it seemed comfortable enough with five beds.

I slammed the door shut behind me and sat on the bed, I took of my boots and laid down on the bed with a sigh. Strider was so secretive, I mean a little information for me wouldn't hurt right ? Questions whirled in my mind.

The door opened—stopping all my thoughts, I glanced at the doorway to see Strider and the hobbits came in.

" Get some rest. " Strider said to the hobbits, " I'll keep watch. " he settled at a chair near the window and pulled out his pipe.

The four of them nodded and went straight to bed.

* * *

I was dreaming. I looked around and quickly recognized my location. I was once again standing on the top of the tower. In front of me, the white wizard—Saruman stood.

" You still remember your mission, right ? " Saruman asked.

" What do you actually want from me ?" I snarled at him.

" Why ? I'm pretty sure I had told you that before. " he said calmly.

My mind quickly went to the last dream. The sight of Fasya at that condition still haunted me, even now.

" So that's not a dream ? " I muttered to myself, lowering my gaze to the stone floor. Even if I felt that dream from before was real, I still couldn't bring myself to believe it and dismissed it as a mere nightmare.

" Yes, all of that before were real. "

My eyes focused and I looked back at Saruman, " Where is my friend ?"

" Safely locked in the dungeon in this tower. " he shrugged.

I bit my lip to stop myself from letting out a string of curses. Cursing him wouldn't help and maybe it would just worsen the situation.

I changed my question, " Why do you call me here ?"

" I just want to make sure that you didn't forget your real objective. "

" In another word, you summoned me from my world to do your bidding. " I spat.

" Yes, you're a quick thinker aren't you. "

I clenched my jaw at his comment.

" What if I didn't want to do it ?" I challenged him.

He raised his eyebrow, " Surely you knew of the consequences, right ?" he held up his staff and the mist swirled and showed the inside of a room—with Fasya in the middle, hanging unconscious.

I closed my eyes at the sight, I didn't want to see it again, ever again. The mist swirled and the vision disappeared.

I took a deep breath to calm myself, " Okay , I get it. "

Saruman smirked.

My mind whirled, '_How am I going to get the stupid Ring to him ?_ '

If only I got the books, things would be easier, but the books were in Fasya's backpack…Wait, that's it ! The backpack ! I looked at Saruman who seemed to be analyzing me right now. From what I had seen, it seemed like Saruman didn't have the backpack because he still contacted me and didn't do things by himself—I mean, a typical wizard like him surely would just did things their own way if they got their hands on the books with detailed writings about what would happen in the journey to destroy the One Ring—or, he still hadn't realized the importance of the books and merely thought of them as useless books, which in that case I had to be careful.

I chose my next words carefully and asked," When you got your hands on Fasya, is there any backpack with her ?"

" Backpack ? Why are you asking that ? What is in the backpack that may be of importance ? " Saruman asked back.

_Shit ! He caught up so fast !_

I quickly replied, " In that backpack, there was her mother's memento that she always carried with her. I just wanted to make sure that she didn't lose it. " I lied.

Saruman considered my answer for a moment.

'_Please bought it, please bought it '_ I sent a silent prayer.

" No, there wasn't any backpack with her. I'm sorry for her mother's memento. " he said eventually.

I cheered—inwardly—he actually bought my lies ! Even if that means I couldn't get the books, at least this Saruman couldn't get them too and that would save a lot of troubles later.

" Oh. " I said in a small voice, " Then do you know where the backpack might be ?" I asked again. I'm actually quite surprised at how sincere my voice sounded right now.

" No, when you were summoned, she didn't have a backpack with her, there was only yours." He replied.

The vision blurred and his next words became a slow buzzing sound, then it was replaced by a loud screeching sound which pierced my ears.

* * *

I woke up with a start and looked around, finding Strider and the other hobbits around me all looking around them warily. The loud screeching sound continued and I clapped my hands on my ears to blocked the sound which hurt my ears. I heard the faint sound of hooves hitting cobblestones between the screeching.

" What was that ?" I gasped.

"Black Riders. " Strider said as he peered down the window, I dragged myself out of bed and glanced out of the window too. Four men wearing billowing black hoods were riding a black horse, galloping down the streets.

" Black Riders ? That screeching sound was not natural. No man could make that sound." I said.

" They are Nazguls, Ringwraiths, neither living nor dead." Strider said," They were once kings of men, however they were corrupted by the 9 rings of power and turned into those things. They are now slaves to Sauron's will. "

" And why are they here? " I asked.

"Because they are hunting someone. " he answered vaguely.

I sighed, I'm pretty sure they were hunting us down, but I knew that Strider wouldn't told me anything if I asked the cause.

" We need to leave soon. Let's have breakfast and get out of here immediately. " he stated and no one seemed to object him.

* * *

**A/N : Okay, chapter 3 finished ! Hope you like it guys ! Please review !**


End file.
